peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ALL CHARACTER EPISODE (new)
Edit this if you want. You can add more characters. ☀(Peppa pig intro starts) Narrator: Peppa pig will have a family reunion today! I can't wait to see! Peppa pig: (Sleeps) Peppa pig: (snores) Mummy pig: Peppa! Wake up! Mummy pig: (shakes peppa) Peppa pig: (wakes up) *sigh* yes mummy? Mummy pig: We're having a family reunion today! Peppa pig: Really!? I can't wait! Mummy pig: Well, let's get into the car! Mummy pig: Geooorge!! Come over here! George: Dine-saw! RAWR!!! (Everyone gets into the car) Peppa pig: Mummy. Where are we at? Mummy pig: Your uhh Mummy pig: MILLIONS OF GREATS GRANDPA'S HOUSE Peppa pig: O_O HOW MANY GREATS DID YOU SAY Mummy pig: Uhhh... OH! LET ME COUNT G- Peppa pig: Ok that's enough let's get out of the car Daddy pig: Wooh... So my uhh.. however much greats grandpa's house is a swamp George: DINE-SAW! RAWR!!!! Edmond Elephant: To be exact, that very great grandpa of your's is a microorganism Daddy pig: Wow... Peppa pig: You bringed him too?! Daddy pig: Well... he's the only one here not in the pig family. Mummy: Since your other siblings don't live with us, they'll arrive soon. Alex pig: Wow.... Uh.. A SWAMP! Mummy and Daddy pig: It's Alex! Alex pig: Pfft. Yeah, duh. Aunty pig: We arrived! Mummy pig: Sister!!! Alexander pig: gugu! puddle. Uncle pig: What a fine day! In a swamp? Alex pig: If only the reunion was not in a swamp. I wouldn't get out of here in a minute Mummy pig: Hey! I'll keep an eye on you! Chloe pig: Peppa! Hello! Peppa pig: Hi Chloe! Peppa pig: Is this everyone we are going to invite? Mummy pig: Yes. Because it's embarrassing. Daddy pig: I'll just go buy stuff from the hardware store. Alex pig: GREAT!! ugh. Mummy pig: Alex! Please be nice Aunty pig: Yes. Be nice. Daddy pig: (ZRRROOOM!!!) Done. Alex pig: How he do that? He broke the law of gravity, speed, and physics. Edmond Elephant: Another smart one, eh? (CANADIAN CONFIRMED) Alex pig: uh.... I'M NOT A NERD! Edmond Elephant: HOW OFFENSIVE! Uncle pig: Boys! Calm down. Alexander pig: Gugu! Bog! kem donon! Alex: Haha. Alexander is copying you. Alex: I can see your ALMOND ELEPHANT RIGHT THERE. Almond Elephant: YOU JUST HURT MY FEELINGS :( ;-; ;( >;( Edmond Elephant: THAT DUMB CREATION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET. Almond Elephant: MY CREATOR CALLED ME DUMB!?!?!? ;( Edmond Elephant: I'M GONNA SMASH YOU WITH A HAMMER! Almond Elephant: BUT I'M A CLEVER NUT! Edmond Elephant: Not today... (smashes!) Almond Elephant: ZBJBJHBFJBJSBDFJSKFBSKBF (Random robot voices) Alex pig: Well, problem solved. Daddy pig: Calls all family memers (XD i actually mean members) Anatalia pig: Peppa! It was so long since i've seen you! Peppa pig: Um.. Who are you? Anatalia pig: Nvm we never met Peppa pig: Then you're a cousin i don't even know. Anatalia pig: Want some Mineral Water? Peppa pig: What's that? Anatalia pig: Water with ROCKS. Peppa pig: Ew! No! Anatalia pig: It's not that bad! It's clean and it does not taste like rock. It tastes like normal water. Peppa pig: Well, i'm thirsty, so... yes. Anatalia pig: (Hands peppa mineral water) Anatalia pig: Want an apple? Peppa pig: Of course! Anatalia: It's not just any apple it's Alex Apple Alex Apple: WOAAAAH!!! DON'T EAT ME KID Peppa pig: (screams!) A TALKING APPLE! Alex Apple: Uh, you know food can talk too right? Peppa pig: Oh, nvm Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers Category:Crossovers